The Hollow
Inadu, better known as The Hollow (Louisiana Creole: Kre Nan Hun), was a powerful Native American witch that grew even more powerful in death. Plaguing Alicante as a spirit. She was summoned forth by Vincent Griffith many years ago and was served loyally by Eva Sinclair, who was corrupted by her influence. She has since returned, taking advantage of the desperation felt by humans, werewolves, and witches who want to take down the Beast, Marcel Gerard, who ruled over Alicante. After being freed from her prison, the Hollow sought power created from the sacrifice of five young Alicante witches, including Adam Folsom and Josephine Lightbourne and Elizabeth Lannister; however, she was unsuccessful in this attempt. The Hollow continued to crave more powerful sacrifices from beings created and tainted by powerful magic, including both Robert and Marcel. Though she was unsuccessful in this attempt as well, she obtained enough power to physically materialize in the living world, eventually culminating in her resurrection. According to Vincent, the Hollow is much older than the Ancestors and is one of "the most powerful witches in all of history" Following her original death, she obtained followers to perform her dark deeds. Since her resurrection, her followers claim that she is more powerful than the Ancestors. Due to the death of her body, the Hollow, using her mastery over possession, inhabited Josephine Lightbourne and Elizabeth Lannister until her spirit was divided and separated into Robert, Christopher, Paris and Dominic Seven years later, Josephine and Elizabeth removed the Hollow from their bodies and took her spirit back into her own body. Ultimately her spirit and dark magic afflicted Josephine and Elizabeth, destroying her from the inside out. She was finally stopped when her spirit and magic was transferred into Robert than he died. Inadu was a member of the Marshall Family. Early History 500 A.D. Born to a tribe of Native American witches, the Elders bestowed her great power throughout her mother's pregnancy, in Hopes of Inadu becoming a symbol of prosperity. However, when she was born, she only craved more power and killed members of her own tribe. Her tribe, fearful of her actions, sought to kill her. Four of the tribe's strongest elders, each, imbued a part of their magic into a mighty ax before having Inadu's own mother kill her with the weapon. In her last moments, she cast a final spell, empowered by her own death, and created the werewolf curse and bound all those present to the full moon. This curse forced them to change into the very beasts that were used to hunt her down. This ultimately began the seven original bloodlines of werewolves with her mother being the first Crescent. 1953 Clusters of violent rituals take place in four different locations over the span of two months. 1992 Similar clusters of violent rituals occurred in a different location than prior years, this time in Algiers, Tremé, the Bayou and Marigny. 2014-2019 During this period of time, several witches, werewolves, and humans became involved with the Hollow, intending to perform sacrificial magic in its name. Category:Deceased characters